


dream a little (dirty) dream of me

by fonulyn



Series: the pinnacle of self-indulgence (aka my happy place) [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bc they've talked about this shit, but it's fully, now that we got that clear lol, technically half of it while asleep, they've established boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: The first thing Piers registered was Leon mumbling something, shifting against him. Before he could drift off again, Leon spoke again, and sleepily Piers blinked in an attempt to better focus his eyes. “Wh-what did you say?” he slurred, unable to get the words out any more clearly as his brain was still struggling to catch up.“Mmh-good,” Leon mumbled, his face buried into Piers’ neck, breath hot against his skin. “Feels mmhyes.”-Or the one wherein Piers wakes Leon up. That's it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Series: the pinnacle of self-indulgence (aka my happy place) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	dream a little (dirty) dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is literally just a morning blowjob so reading the other parts of the series is so not obligatory :’D I asked for prompts on tumblr and got Piers/Leon and “Mmm, good morning to you too.” and this is where my brain immediately went sshhhh.
> 
> first I wanted to title this “wake me up before you blow-blow” but it would’ve been 1. funny only exactly to me and 2. not entirely accurate so
> 
> I hope you enjoy? ;D

The first thing Piers registered was Leon mumbling something, shifting against him. They’d fallen asleep wrapped up in each other, Leon’s arm thrown around Piers’ chest and one of his legs pushed between Piers’, and for once neither one of them had moved during the night. It was almost too warm, but it was so very comfortable that Piers just wanted to fall back asleep, enjoy all of the skin on skin contact. 

Before he could drift off again, Leon spoke again, and sleepily Piers blinked in an attempt to better focus his eyes. “Wh-what did you say?” he slurred, unable to get the words out any more clearly as his brain was still struggling to catch up. 

“Mmh-good,” Leon mumbled, his face buried into Piers’ neck, breath hot against his skin. “Feels mmh _yes_.”

“What was that?” Piers asked again, struggling until he managed to prop himself partially up on one elbow. He squinted down at Leon, but the man didn’t look up, didn’t acknowledge the question in any way and just continued mumbling something incoherent. He wasn’t entirely still, though, but he was slowly rolling his hips against Piers’ thigh, and it was right then that Piers realized two very important things.

One, Leon was still asleep.

Two, Leon was having a very, very nice dream.

Piers he grinned to himself, curiously sliding his hand down Leon’s side all the way to his hip. It was as if even in sleep Leon sensed what was to come as he stilled, stopped moving against Piers’ thigh and instead waited. They’d had enough conversations about boundaries and Piers knew that Leon wouldn’t mind, so without hesitation he laced his fingers around Leon’s already pretty impressively hard cock, giving him a couple of slow strokes. 

A low, pleased moan rumbled from deep in Leon’s chest and he shifted, arched his back to push into the touch. The reaction made Piers’ smile widen a little, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You like that, yeah?” he asked, not really expecting an answer to the question. 

Leon made a sleepy snuffling sound, and although his voice was rough and the word still a sleepy mumble, he breathed out a “Yeah.” 

For a second Piers stilled, assuming Leon had woken up, but it became apparent only seconds in that Leon was still asleep, even with the way he was squirming a little in his place. When they’d met Leon had been a pretty light sleeper, startling awake at the smallest of distraction. Yet the longer they’d been together the deeper Leon’s sleep seemed to get, too, and this was a testament to how far things had gotten. The mere thought of that made something warm swell in Piers’ chest, and he couldn’t help but lean in and place a soft, chaste kiss onto Leon’s lips. 

The gesture made a kind of a dopey smile rise to Leon’s lips, and he gave a soft, happy sigh. The next thing he mumbled out was so incoherent that there was no deciphering it, those weren’t clear enough words. Not that Piers was expecting riveting conversation with someone who wasn’t even awake, really. 

When Leon rolled onto his back, Piers took the offered chance and moved, sliding down between Leon’s legs. Softly he ran a palm over Leon’s thigh, and the touch already drew a soft sigh from Leon. Encouraged by that Piers moved in, placed a kiss onto Leon’s hip. “Let’s see how long it’ll take before you wake up,” he said, before closing his lips around the head of Leon’s dick. He flicked his tongue over the tip, and slowly sank down. 

The signs were all there from then on. Leon’s hand twitched against the pillow, his hips shifting as his body automatically searched for more of the sensations, his eyelids fluttering and brow furrowing. He was waking up, and Piers sort of smiled around the thick cock on his tongue as he slowly bobbed his head. 

Leon’s movements were still sluggish as he brought a hand down, scraped his blunt fingernails over the side of Piers’ head before resting his palm in the back of his neck. “Mmm, good morning to you, too,” he said, the words careful and measured in the way that only someone barely awake spoke. He moved his fingers a little, caressing Piers’ neck, and tilted his head just enough to smile down at him. 

And well, Piers would have answered, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. He hummed in reply, sinking back down until Leon’s dick hit the back of his throat. Helplessly Leon bucked up but Piers knew to expect it so he just rolled with it, pulled back almost all the way before sinking back down. He’d placed one palm onto Leon’s thigh and he could feel the muscles tensing with the way Leon was trying to hold himself still, was trying to hold back from thrusting upwards. 

“Holy sh—” Leon gasped, spreading his thighs a little, his entire body shuddering with the way he was nearing the edge. It was clear in the way he was losing control over his limbs, wherein he had earlier been staying still the best he could to just enjoy what he was given, now he was weakly bucking upwards, shifting in his place again and again in an attempt to force himself deeper into that wet heat. 

Before long Leon was steadily pushing his hips upwards, and Piers had no qualms about giving him what he was after. He pulled back enough to be able to twirl his tongue around the head of Leon’s dick, to rub against the underside and flick over the sensitive slit. Yet then he was going down on him again, movements slow and measured. 

All the warning Piers got was the way Leon whined deep in his throat, before it was all over. Leon had fisted his hands into the sheets, holding onto them tight as he shallowly kept still thrusting his hips upwards, riding out his orgasm. 

After swallowing, Piers pulled back, grinning as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and admired what he’d managed to accomplish. Leon was breathing harshly still, his hair mussed up and cheeks flushed, a silly grin like plastered onto his face. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this, and honestly, so pleasantly relaxed that he probably wouldn’t be moving an inch for who knew how long. 

“C’mere, babe, c’mon, now.” Leon lifted his hands, gesturing for Piers to come closer, and when Piers shifted up Leon already grabbed his shoulders to haul him in for the rest of the way. He kissed him hungrily, like that was what he’d been starving for, his arms finding their way around Piers’ neck. 

They kept kissing lazily for a while, but once the last of the kisses broke Piers couldn’t help but laugh. “Good morning,” he said, underlining the words by brushing his lips over Leon’s, “I figured you wouldn’t mind being woken up.” 

“Like this?” Leon asked, breathless, still looking like he was half-asleep in that pleasantly relaxed kind of way that he way too rarely got to be. “Anytime.” He couldn’t help but yawn, then, chuckling as he looked sheepishly at the younger man. “Sorry.”

To be fair, he was probably still exhausted as he’d only gotten back home the previous night, and who knew if he’d gotten any sleep during the previous week. It made a sting of worry hit Piers and he just kissed the apology off the other man’s lips, shifting closer until they were snuggled up comfortably. 

Piers brushed his fingers across Leon’s chest in slow circles, before something occurred to him. He tilted his head a little, arching an eyebrow curiously. “Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about? Seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Oh,” Leon laughed, “Give me a moment and I’ll _show_ you.”


End file.
